villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Finn O'Connor
Finn O'Connor is a fictional character from the soap opera Hollyoaks, played by Connor Wilkinson, in his first stint from 2010 until the following year and Keith Rice, in his second stint from 2013. He served as the secondary antagonist of 2014 and a minor antagonist in February 2016. 2013- On 6 March 2013, it was announced that Finn would return, but recast to Keith Rice, the following month. Finn returned on 16 April 2013, following the brief return of Rob the previous episode. His storylines, since his return, have included; his friendship with Robbie Roscoe, his attempt to reunite with his daughter Bella Sharpe, his homophobia and male rape of John Paul McQueen, his attack on Blessing Chambers and his attempt to rape Nancy Osborne, which led to his comeuppance. Storylines In April 2013 Rob shows up at Diane's house to tell her that Finn has gone missing. Sinead plans to go to a party with Robbie Roscoe and Callum Kane but on the way run over Finn. They make a quick get away but Sinead later finds out that it was Finn and meets him at the hospital. Where Diane faints and later finds out she's pregnant. Robbie shows up to tell Finn and threatens him to keep quiet. He also threatens Sinead. A few days later Finn is seen speaking to Robbie in College Coffee. They go back to Finn's house which is being sold by Rob. They trash the house so no one will want to buy it. Robbie later sneaks into the house at trashes it even more. The O'Connors then move in with Tony Hutchinson the father of Diane's child. Tony tries to bond with Finn by playing football but the plan backfires. Finn later agrees to rob Price Slice with Robbie and Callum but when they find out Robbie is planning to use a gun Callum backs out. Robbie and Finn go to Price Slice only to find out that Sinead is there. They are both wearing Balaclavas so she does not know. Darren Osborne and his son Oscar enter the shop. Robbie turns the gun on them. Callum then runs in to save them but is shot by Robbie. Finn flees the shop not knowing if Callum is dead or alive. Beginning in late 2013, Finn and Robbie begin to terrorise John Paul McQueen, a teacher at Hollyoaks High School. It lasts for months and eventually Tony brings Finn to the McQueens' house to apologise just as Theresa McQueen leaves after realising the police are after her for the murder of Calvin Valentine. Finn and Robbie begin plotting a theft of the school. Finn and John Paul argue in the school in the evening and Finn hits John Paul over the head with an ornament and subsequently rapes him. John Paul goes straight to the police, however he is too ashamed to report Finn. Finn returns to the school, disposing of the ornament and the clothes he was wearing. Finn continues to terrorize John Paul. While on a class trip, Finn and Robbie compete with each other for the attention of Phoebe McQueen. This results in Finn and Robbie stealing quad bike and racing into the forest, where Finn loses control of the bike and crash. John Paul finds him and briefly considers leaving him without helping, which Robbie witnesses. After being taken to hospital, Robbie continues to berate John Paul for leaving Finn to die, which leads to John Paul attacking him in class. With both in hospital, Robbie questions why John Paul would react as he did. He casually states that it was not like Finn raped John Paul, however when he sees Finn's reaction, he realizes the truth. Shocked, Robbie goes to John Paul and tells him he will try and help him, going so far as to re-write his statement, telling the truth and giving it to Sam. However Finn realizes what Robbie is planning and switches the statement, resulting in John Paul being sent to prison. Finn's behavior continues to worsen. After getting drunk with Blessing Chambers, he discovers she is transgendered. This leads to him badly beating her and leaving her in hospital. Finn goes to the hospital to visit her, pretending to apologies, however once they are alone he continues to mock her but is overheard by Tony. Meanwhile Sinead, who is out to destroy her family, breaks into Finn's laptop, discovering he has been viewing very graphic pornography. She shows Diane, however he manages to explain it away. In August, Amber and Bella return to the village, with Amber claiming she has left her boyfriend. Finn immediately jumps into the role of father, while Diane is suspicious about Ambers true motives. When she listens to Ambers voicemail she discovers Amber only returned to get money off Finn. Diane bribes her to leave. Finn sees her getting into a taxi and tries to stop her but he is stopped by Nancy Osbourne, causing Finn to lose control after Nancy compares his outburst to a toddlers. Later, after learning Diane had paid Amber to leave, Finn storms in the Dog and attempts to buy a beer, however Nancy refuses. Enraged Finn later attacks Nancy and attempts to rape her but is stopped by Phoebe. Finn returns home and apologies to Diane. Nancy initially accuses Robbie, whom she also had an argument with moments before the rape. Having learned from Phoebe about the attempted rape, Robbie had gone to Finns house only to be arrested there. Thinking he had again gotten away with his crime, Finn attends Nancy and Darren's wedding, but leaves during the service when a suspicious Phoebe texts him from Robbie's phone. He arranges to meet her but before he can, Diane finds him and come into the reception. On the way, John Paul quietly asks him if he attacked Nancy. Finn casually denies it and once again mocks John Paul that Nancy was man enough to report her attack. However, moments later while congratulating Nancy, she suddenly realizes that the aftershave Finn is wearing is the same as the one her attacker wore. Nancy immediately accuses Finn, to which Diane defends him. A visibly shaken John Paul is finally able to say that he to was attacked by Finn and he is arrested. With the combined testimony of Nancy, John Paul and Robbie, and Finns own aggressive response to being questioned, he is charged with rape and attempted rape. He is subsequently denied bail and remanded to await trail. A forensic swab taken from John Paul after the rape proves to include Finn's DNA. Diane has continued to maintain that Finn is innocent, but the DNA result and insistence from Tony (who was Finn's appropriate adult for questioning) cause her to have doubts. She visits Finn in prison and demands that he tell her the truth. Finn lies that John Paul had been grooming him for weeks on end and used drugs and alcohol to coerce Finn into sex. Subsequently, Finn pleads Not Guilty to the charges of rape and attempted rape, and the case goes to trial. In court he maintains the story that John Paul abused him; with the defence attempting to portray John Paul as a sexual predator and Nancy as a liar. After a conversation with Nana McQueen, Diane retracts the false alibi she had given Finn for the night of Nancy's attack. She confesses that he was not at home with her at the time and that she does not believe his story of having been sexually coerced by John Paul. Finn is convicted of both charges and returned to prison to await sentencing. He screams from the dock that he hates Diane and will never forgive her for what she's done; later, Diane finds that he has refused her request to visit him in prison. However, Finn permits a visit from John Paul, who says that he can now move on with his life and Finn will never control him again before leaving. Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Rapists Category:Psychopath Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Successful Category:Teenagers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Siblings Category:Mongers Category:Barbarian Category:Pure Evil Category:Liars Category:Thugs Category:Control Freaks Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Brutes Category:Parents Category:Live Action Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Blackmailers Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:The Heavy